


Surprise Surprise

by mistyhollowdrummer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I'm not sorry, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyhollowdrummer/pseuds/mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: Hunk figured that they'd been awkward ever since they came back from the docking station. He just didn't know exactly what it was that made them seem so different. Until now, when Lance had to open his big mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't find it, but someone on tumblr posted a video from the show Friends, from season 5, episode 5. It was the scene where Joey finds out Monica and Chandler are together. They said, "But imagine this as Pidge, Lance, and Hunk finding out about them." And I was like, "I'm on it."  
> It's a little bit awkward, considering it's my first fanfic for Voltron, and I'm still new into the shipping fandom of Pance (You cannot stop me from calling it this), and it was a bit awkward because I tried thinking of their reactions to the situation, not Monica, Chandler, and Joey's, yet still kept it a very similar scene.  
> This whole monologue is basically I wanted a very startled Hunk, and fluffy Pance. This is kiiiiiiinda set after the wormhole incident, but not following any general direction. This was also written before I saw SEASON 2'S TRAILER, SO EXCUSE ME while I go crawl into my hole and finish making my giant Rover pillow while waiting for the next season.

"Hey Pidge, did you manage to translate that writing from the old ship we found?" Shiro asked of the small paladin. 

It was then that Lance walked into the room, seeming a little off put. 

Why Hunk's interest peaked at the sight of him, he wasn't entirely sure. He'd seemed to pick up something from the blue paladin recently, and not just him. Pidge too. She'd been strange ever since they came together after their mishap from the wormhole. At first he figured it was just jitters. They'd all been separated for a month, not knowing how one another was, lost by light years and stars in between. They were all anxious at first, but these two out of all of them seemed the most frazzled. 

It wasn't just the mission. Wasn't just the wormhole. It was something more, but he didn't know what. He'd been watching them closely, and for the most part, everything seemed normal, minus the difference in air between them. If it wasn't for that, he'd think everything was completely the same. 

It wasn't though. He knew it wasn't. There had to be something, and it had to be between Lance and Pidge. The person he seemed to be looking for at this point in time. 

"Only bits and pieces of it. It's so old that Allura had trouble with it too, so she's with Coran trying to get it." Pidge answered the man as she typed away at her laptop. Lance came behind her, unnoticed for a moment. "I did manage an old translation of "black magic," followed by something... I mean I'm not saying they're spells or anything, but it's repetitive, like someone is reciting something."

"First a crazy space dude wanting to take over the universe and now witches." Lance uttered, to which Pidge lifted her head and looked up at him. "What next? Unicorns and leprechauns?" 

"After the few months we've had, I wouldn't be surprised if that was it." Keith spoke up, his fingers idly flipping through an old Altean book. He was hoping to find symbols similar to the ones Hunk and Allura found, but even with Shiro's help, they were coming up flat. 

"What are you doing here?" Pidge asked, her head tilted at an awkward angle to compensate the height difference between the two. 

Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses. Her pair of glasses, to be exact. Hunk vaguely remembered seeing a similar pair in Lance's room, which he swore were reading glasses he used only at night. 

Come to think of it, weren't those the same pair?

"You left these in the observatory." Lance said. The brunette reached up to touch her face, only now realizing that she didn't have her glasses on. In all honesty, they weren't her glasses, but her brothers. She was only keeping them to save them for Matt, but she didn't need them. So when they weren't on her face, she didn't notice a difference in her vision, and naturally she went on like she wasn't missing anything. 

"O-Oh..." She uttered and took them, almost timid in her manner. "Thank you..."

"Wait, Lance..." Hunk said. Lance looked in his direction, and maybe it was the lighting in the room, but were his cheeks a little red? Pidge's looked that way too. "Aren't those your reading glasses?"

And then it clicked. Realization struck him like someone splashed cold water in his face, like a baby slapped him with their foot. He was so stunned into realization that he was left pointing a finger accusingly at the both of them. His face paled, his mouth left gaping open and some form of a gasp left him. 

It was then that the two of them knew that they'd been caught. 

"Oh!" He sounded, pushing his finger back and forth between the two. "Oh-! Ohh!"

Keith and Shiro shared a very confused and perturbed look. 

"Hunk, I need your help outside of this room!" Lance piped up and grabbed at his arm. 

"Ohh!" That seemed to be all he could muster up as a response as Lance tugged him away. Laptop abandoned, Pidge followed close behind, pushing them both out of the room. 

Hunk very nearly screamed before Lance covered his mouth, and when covered, he did scream. Lance held him back, doing his best to muffle the sounds of shock and disturb from him. 

"Hunk, calm down!" Pidge pleaded with him, her hands holding his shoulders. 

The yellow paladin looked between the two, his eyes eventually falling to Lance. His best friend of years, his partner in crime. If anyone was going to tell him anything, it'd be him. 

"... Yes." The teen said. Hunk's eyes widened as his mouth was finally freed, but no more sound (sounding something similar to a cat dying, but they wouldn't know what one sounded like), left him. "Okay? Yes..."

"Really...?" He questioned. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of it. " _You_ -!" He pointed to Pidge, but then to Lance. "And _you_?"

The smaller teen nodded her head, a guilty frown on her face. 

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone. No one knows..." She told him. 

"I-I don't understand! W-When? How?"

"It happened when we got separated. When Pidge and I were stranded on the desert planet." Lance explained. 

"On the  _planet_?" Hunk gaped, a little too loudly in fact. Lance flinched at the rise of his voice, lowering his own to keep the bigger teen calm. 

"The reason we didn't want to tell anyone was because we didn't want to make a big deal out of it." He explained. 

"It is a big deal!" The teen cried and tried to push past them. "I have to tell someone!"

Both Pidge and Lance grabbed at him, repeatedly begging him not to before Lance gently pushed him into the wall. 

"You can't," He told him. 

"Please, please? We just don't want to have to deal with telling everyone, okay?" Pidge begged him, her hands clasped together and eyes wide behind her glasses in concern. "Just promise you won't tell..."

Hunk looked between them once more, huffing in desperation. He hated this, absolutely hated it. He didn't want to hide things from his fellow Paladins. They'd gone through the whole trial of opening up already, and to find out that Lance and Pidge had been hiding something as big as this for over a month?

Looking at their faces, seeing the desperation in their eyes had his resolve weakening, however. He didn't want to upset them, and now placing it, remembering why they seemed so awkward, somewhere around it, they were happy. They did seem happy with each other, and if he told everyone?

They'd be bombarded with questions, and surely Allura wouldn't leave Pidge alone. She wasn't one for personal matters, and Allura was the type of person (in her nonhuman way) who would want to know every detail. 

This was why they didn't tell anyone. This was why they wanted to hide it, and it did make sense. His reaction was no less then pretty to hearing of their secret affairs, so what would the others be like?

Lord help Lance if Shiro found out. He was already acting as dad number two slash older brother for Pidge, so knowing someone was doing things to her, and that person being Lance of all people, would put an end to him.

"... Oh... Alright!" He gave in. Pidge and Lance both released a sigh of relief, the smaller teen patting his shoulder in thanks. "Man this... This is unbelievable!"

"What is?" Lance asked with a small smile.

"I mean.. You guys... I mean it's great!" Hunk beamed. Truly he was happy for his friends. He just had to let the shock fade out and for him to breathe through it. "It's just unbelievable too..."

"It is great..." Pidge mumbled, her hand nervously rubbing her neck. Lance smiled towards her, a small glint of something, though Hunk didn't know what, shinning in his eyes. He moved forward, a hand cupping her cheek and tilting her head up, catching her mildly by surprise before kissing her. The surprise wore off quickly, and soon her arms wrapped around his shoulders, trying to compensate for her height. 

Hunk smiled, glad to see them so happy. They seemed at ease, comfortable with each other even. He would have never pegged them to be a thing, considering they seemed like such opposites, but maybe that's what made them a good match. They were so different, but the few things they had in common were important to them. Their family, their friends, the devotion to protect one another, and Paladins of Voltron. 

Yeah, they were a good match. 

However, the longer he stood by, watching them kiss, the more he felt like he was intruding on them. 

"I don't need to see that." He groaned and turned away. He heard very uncharacteristic giggle from Pidge, Lance following with a short laugh before the two of them separated. 

"Sorry," They apologized in unison. Hunk shrugged his shoulders, not really needing the apology. It was just awkward, even more so thinking that this wasn't their first kiss, and that they probably have done more than that. 

Nope. He couldn't go there.

* * *

 

 Keith's fingers stalled on a page, his lips forming a frown. 

"I just realized what's going on with them." He spoke, breaking the silence. Shiro looked at him in concern, noticing the sudden anger and annoyance the red paladin let off. 

"What? What's wrong?" He asked. 

"... They just want Hunk's awesome cooking for themselves." Keith came to this conclusion.

Shiro looked in the direction they'd left, a frown forming on his lips as he sat up to stretch his back. He'd been hunched over the table for too long, but hearing this news made him want to get up and confirm this for himself. 

"To hell they will." He argued. Keith grunted in affirmation before closing the book and storming off, the older man close behind him to get to the bottom of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I really could imagine Hunk just pointing and making whale sounds, because he wouldn't know what to do. I'm sure he'd do this if like, Keith and Shiro became a thing, or Lance and Keith, or just any of them for that matter. His general reaction would be whale sounds and pointing.


End file.
